


Cats

by D_Joana_a_Shippadora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cat Cafe, M/M, Nekotalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Joana_a_Shippadora/pseuds/D_Joana_a_Shippadora
Summary: Eduard and Simon decided to go to a Cat Café at one of their dates, but their cats didn't like it.





	Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Today is the third day of DenEst Week! And I'm a little late, but here I'm!
> 
> Before reading, let me tell you the cats' names that appear in this fic.  
> Rain -> Cat!Estonia, diminutive of Rayner.  
> Donar -> Cat!Denmark, the original name of Thor.  
> Jefe -> Cat!Spain, "boss" in Spanish.  
> Camões -> Cat!Portugal, Luís de Camões is considered Portugal's and the Portuguese language's greatest poet.  
> Kolkol -> Cat!Russia, chant that Russia sang when upset.
> 
> Please, enjoy this!

The big white long-haired cat, with a red bow with white stripes around his neck like a collar, was lying on the floor, lit by the light from the window, delighted by the warmth. Seeing such a scene, his loyal fellow, one Siamese cat with his tricolour collar, approached the larger and sniffed him, cleaning it then. As soon as the white cat began to purr, the smaller one stopped and snuggled into the other.  
That was enough for the owners to pick up their cell phones and take pictures and film the scene with such enthusiasm.

“They're sooooo cute!” Simon exclaimed, who took photos frantically, to the point that some were blurred, but he didn’t care at all.  
“I know, right?!” unlike Simon, Eduard was very serene, filming the couple of cats and watching over the quality. That video would go definitely to Youtube and to his blog.

Due to the fuss that they provoked, the Siamese cat, whose name was Rain, looked at their owners and meowed. This made them freak out; they were such simple people... Rain simply looked at Donar, the other cat, and licked him again, and the other did the same to him.

“Aaaaaawn!”

Then, Eduard and Simon stopped for a while before they lose their sanity over the cuteness of their cats.

“We should calm down...” Eduard suggested, straightening his glasses. He was lying in their bed, while Simon was sitting on the floor next to it.  
“Yeah,” the Dane said, a little distracted when deleting the photos that were very blurred from his phone.  
“Are you even listen to me?”  
“What? Of course I am!” he exclaimed, seeming to be offended until a big smile appears on the face. “Also, what do you think about this photo?”  
“It’s great! Donar seems so happy... Wait, don’t change the subject!”  
“Sorry, sorry.~”

Eduard sighed, then smiled and stroked Simon’s hair. It was so soft and scented, and the Estonian loved to touch it.

“Ooooh, I have an idea! A great one!” Simon moved his head abruptly, surprising Eduard who, obviously, wasn’t expecting such a thing  
“Hm?”  
“There’s a new coffee shop in downtown. Do you want to go there tomorrow?”  
“I like that idea!”  
“So, it’s a date!”

Simon brought his face closer to Eduard's and stole a kiss from him.

***

“I swear to God, Simon!” Eduard exclaimed, without believing what he saw. It was a Cat Café. A café with cats. Cats, those extremely adorable creatures that made them go crazy like fans of some celebrity. "I thought we were going to coffee so we wouldn’t be obsessed with cats for a day!"  
"What? I never said that!"

There was a muffled silence for a few seconds. There they were, in front of a café called "Kittychen"; obviously the name was a pun with "kitty" and "kitchen" and, as ridiculous as it might sound, for Simon, that name was very clever. Eduard, on the other hand, having to be angry with Simon, would pretend he didn’t like the name, even though he did.  
As they entered, they saw that there were some clients sitting around the tables in the shape of paws in puffs. The cats walked freely around the property, with strategically placed toys and scrapers. It seemed like a cat's paradise.  
One of them, a white cat with pale brown markings in some parts of his body, approached Simon and smelled him; then, he curled up against his leg, purring. The Dane picked him up and stroked his head.

“Look at this cutie!”  
“Damn you, Simon, I can’t even be mad at you…!”  
“With those kitties? It’s impossible!”  
“I hate you,” Eduard said ironically, smiling. Then, he caressed the cat’s head.  
“I love you too.~”

Then a young blond and green-eyed woman in a beige t-shirt with the coffee logo and cat ears on her head. In addition, her smile, in Eduard and Simon's opinion, resembled that of a cat.

“Welcome to Kittychen! Table for two? "  
"Yes!" Simon replied enthusiastically. The cat in his arms scared with Simon’s loud voice because was distracted by his cleanliness.  
"It seems they already know Jefe."  
"Is this big boy's name Jefe?"  
"Yes," answered the waitress. "Please, follow me."

She took them to a table which was a cat like Jefe sleeping under it. The only difference was the collar; Jefe's was red with a rosary, while that of the sleeping cat was green, also with a rosary.

"And this is Camões, the older brother."

Upon hearing his brother's name, Jefe jumped to the ground and woke up the eldest. Simon and Eduard had to contend with such a cuteness. They sat down and the waitress handed them the menu.

"Call me when you decide," she said, smiling. "If you want, you can use a disinfectant hand gel that's in that dispenser. "  
"Oh, right," Eduard looked at the options. "Do you have any suggestions?"  
"Today, the caramel-coated cake is very much in demand," he said, pointing to the third image on the menu.  
"It sounds interesting to me!" Simon said, taking the menu out of Eduard's hands to take a quick look. "I'll want along with a Coke. And you, Eduard? "  
"Me too, but with a natural orange juice."  
"Laura, come here!" They heard someone yelling from the kitchen.  
"I’m coming, brother!" The waitress, apparently called Laura, exclaimed, and picked up the menu. "I'll bring your request. Meanwhile, feel free to play with the cats. "

She went to meet her brother while the couple looked under the table, checking to see if the pair of siblings were still there. They were both there, biting into a sardine-shaped plush. Simon picked up a toy, which was basically a stick with a red ball (or would it be a tomato...?) attached to a string. It began to swing and Jefe jumped quickly to catch the tomato ball.

"How cute! ~"  
"Yes ... Ah!"

Simon looked at Eduard, worried about his boyfriend's little cry, and saw that he had a big cat in his lap. It was a cat with long, dark, thick fur, but the fur around his neck and the tip of the tail were white.

"That's big! It's bigger than Donar! "  
"I know! And it's heavy...! "

The Estonian stroked the big cat's head, which meowed; it was very odd that meow, but it didn’t intimidate the greenish-blue eyed man.

"Lovable!" Simon picked up his cell phone and took a picture. "He seems to like you."  
"What do you think his name is?"  
"Ah ... Conky?"

Eduard laughed at that answer; if there was something the Dane loved, it was the laughter of the other. He would do anything to make his sweetheart laugh.  
Before long, their request had arrived and the cat, named Kolkol, had to leave Eduard's lap.  
As soon as they looked at the cakes, they had to take pictures. In addition to the caramel, on the top, a strawberry, a star-shaped kiwi, a triangle of pitaya and small cherries. But the best were the two white chocolate biscuits, one shaped like a cat's paw and the other with a face. If the appearance was to starve, the taste was to praise for more.

"We have to go back."  
"Without a doubt, Simon."

They continued to eat as they talked, and occasionally played with one of the cats who came to meet them. After they finished eating, they played with the other cats until they left.

When they returned, Rain and Donar were receiving them; they felt alone without having their owners around. But when they smelled other cats’ scent at their clothes, they felt betrayed. They snorted with all their might, which shocked Simon and Eduard; they had never done such a thing in their lives!

"Donar, Rain, please, don’t be like this ..." Simon approached and was almost scratched by Donar, who ran into the room together with Rain; they wanted distance from those treacherous traitors. "God, they look possessed!"  
"Obviously, they smell the scent of the café’s cats at our clothes..."  
"So let's change clothes..."

They changed their clothes, but that wasn’t enough. Their cats, who are usually very kind and affectionate angels, now seemed to be the very incarnation of Satan so angry they were. It was frightening, so Simon and Eduard were barricaded on the porch of their apartment, trying to formulate a plan to obtain the forgiveness of their beloved angels.

"They're really angry with us ..." Simon stated, resting his head on his arms on the balcony iron.  
"And in what way. I never thought they could take over the house like that. "  
"Get ready to clean. They will mark territory everyway! "  
"It was you who got the idea of going to a cat café," Eduard sneered, smiling sarcastically. "You'll be the one to clean"  
"Don’t do this to me, Ed ...!" he whimpered, raising his head to look at the lovely face of his beloved, who couldn’t bear to laugh. He was not talking seriously... "Don’t fool me like that, my heart can‘t stand it!"  
"Don’t be such a drama queen, Simon."

Eduard began to laugh without worrying about their neighbours. The tallest one, seeing an opportunity, approached and kissed him, making him stop laughing. It was a long kiss, blessed with the sunset; a scene worthy of a film, full of love and complicity. They parted and smiled at each other, clasping their foreheads in a silent oath of love.  
They agreed, however, to don’t return to coffee and, only after a week, Rain and Donar granted pardon to the betrayal of their owners.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed! <3


End file.
